


A Secret Machine

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Machine

Reese took the steps into the library two at a time as he hurried back to Finch. Something was wrong but Finch wouldn’t discuss it over the phone. In fact, Finch had not said anything other than to direct John to return to the library at once. 

Being able to discern minute changes in inflection or tone of voice had been one of the many talents that had let him survive in the shadowy world he had once inhabited and he had known instantly that something was wrong when the whispered voice in his ear was off key. Something was wrong! He mentally checked off the last known locations of threats and dangers as he raced upward to the floor where Finch was ensconced behind his bank of monitors and computers. Nothing of immediacy came to mind as he rushed toward Finch.

A quick look at Finch confirmed his fears. The man was even more restrained and tense than usual, sitting upright at his desk. As Finch turned his body to face his employee his eyes were dilated with fear and his lips were a tight line across his face. Ever in control, he fought to stay calm. Finch was not a man easily frightened as Reese had learned during their brief association. If he was this un-nerved, whatever it was, it was serious.

“Mr. Reese, it has happen.” He waved a folded newspaper at Mr. Reese.

Now Reese knew something was wrong. Finch never got his news from something as archaic as a paper. According to Finch, newspapers belonged in a bygone era along side the horse and buggy. By the time an event made it into print, in Finch’s world, it was already ancient.

“Remember how I once said that we would wind up dead, really dead this time. Well Mr. Reese, I’m afraid that time may have arrived or at least is getting closer as we speak.” 

Reese was able to get a glimpse of the front page of the paper that Finch was waving around. A young kid in glasses stared back at him for an instant. 

Placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder, he sought to calm him down. 

“Finch, Finch, you are OK. I’m not going to let anything happen.” Inwardly, his mind was racing again. This time it was cataloging contingencies. Not contingencies to keep saving the numbers, but contingencies to save Harold. 

Reese had always known that if anything happen to him he could be replaced. Hired guns could be found, but Harold was irreplaceable. Regardless of Harold’s determination that their work continue if something happened to Harold, John knew that would not happen. He knew that he would not have the heart to continue if Harold was not by his side and in his ear. Harold must be protected! 

His first order of business was to get Harold someplace safe until they could devise a strategy for going forward. He couldn’t be sure that the library had not been compromised. Over the course of their Numbers Crusade, several people had been inside. Shaw had found it own her own and Tao was no dummy. He knew they worked out of an abandoned library from the evening he had spent confined there with Bear. He suspected Carter might have an idea where they were headquartered. He had no doubt that Elias could find them if he really wanted too. Logan Pierce certainly had the resources and intellect to find them if he tried. These were the least of his fears. He could deal with them.

“Come on Harold. You’re going to stay with me for awhile so I can keep a close eye on you.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose that would be wise, but do you really think you can protect me. They didn’t have any trouble killing Nathan.” Harold’s eyes were imploring as he focused on John, trying to believe him.

“Look Harold, Nathan made himself a target. I’m not going to let you do that. 

Finch was on his feet and moving. His mind was planning, calculating, anticipating. Fragments of his thoughts became verbal for John’s benefit. Glimpses of the firestorm that raged within.

“I was right all along. The American people want to be protected, but they don’t want to know how.  
He just let the public know it existed and he is already fleeing for his life. He’s hiding in Hong Kong as if that is going to make any difference. He merely blew the whistle and let the general public know what NSA was doing. What do you thing will happen to me if they find out I am the one who build The Machine and what it can do? That I am the one who received those NSA feeds! Do you think my life will have any value?”

“Finch, you knew the danger when you built it. You knew the danger when Nathan was killed. Why now?” 

Finch drew a shuddering breath and pointed to the nearest screen. The latest name and number were blinking a constant rhythm trying to attract attention. Reese glanced from the screen to Harold. The name was alien to him. His question unspoken to Harold. 

“Because, Mr. Reese, that is me, my real name!!! The machine knows! I always knew there was a possibility of consequences for my actions, but that was always off in the vague distant future, but this is for real, this is now!! Nathan did not get so far as to let the proverbial cat out of the bag and look what happen to him. If the American public finds out what I did they will demand my head and there won’t be anything you can do about it. How do you feel about living in Hong Kong?”

“Come on, Finch, let’s get you out of here and some place safe.” 

Taking the smaller man by the elbow, he steered him toward the exit. He tossed the folded newspaper on the desk as they passed by. It fell open to the headlines. 

HONG KONG -- NSA whistleblower Edward Snowden seeking asylum in Hong Kong. He fears for his life.

The National Security Agency's classified PRISM program is an internal government computer system used to manage foreign intelligence collected from Internet and other electronic service providers.

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to make any political statements, just realizing how real world POI has become.


End file.
